Dyskusja użytkownika:TOR
Trzy sprawy Witaj TOR! Mógłbyś zajrzeć *tutaj i tutaj. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale interwiki nie chcę działać. Można naprawić? *Co powiesz TOR na to: http://pl.patolo.wikia.com/wiki/Patolo_Wiki? Przykładowa strona z prywatą, która obraża czasami innych użytkowników... Admin tej strony stworzył także coś takiego (chyba zgubił ten pierwszy link, ponieważ na obu są podobne treści). *Istnieją dwie Wikie o South Park z czego jedna jest niestety nieaktywna. Dobrze by było przekierować nieaktywną do tej aktywnej. Link do aktywnej: http://pl.southpark24.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna,druga: http://pl.southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Cześć No to testujemy : ) MagdaH 09:51, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Wielkie dzięki za uprawnienia. Projekt bez admina zawsze podupada. A tak swoją drogą mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Czy mógłbyś odebrać uprawnienia biurokraty użytkownikowi Amy Lee 100? Nie posiada on żadnej edycji i chyba nawet nigdy się nie logował. Obywatel 13:47, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) * Dzięki :) Obywatel 14:13, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Administracja na Simspedii Bardzo dziękuję za nadanie mi uprawnień administratora na Simspedii. A przy okazji. Jest tam jeden użytkownik - Szczota666, który ma nazwę, budzącą zastrzeżenia. (liczba w nazwie - wiadomo o co chodzi). Zablokowałem tego usera, lecz bardzo proszę o usunięcie konta lub wykasowanie liczby przy jego nazwie. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 20:45, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) pl.czit Dzieńdobry. Mam taki problem: utworzyłem wiki pl.czit, ale strona jest całkowicie pusta, nie ma tych szpanerskich konfiguracji itp. Misiek mi napisał, żeby zwrócić się z tym to Ciebie, bo default się zepsuł, czy jakoś tak. Podobno była już wiki o takim adresie. W każdym razie to tyle. Dziękuję za uwagę, miłego dnia. Lajon$$ 10:59, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Gothicpedia Projekt bez biurokraty podupada, czy mógłbyś więc odebrać uprawnienia nieaktywnemu biurokracie o nicku Masiq, a nadać je komuś bardziej aktywnemu? Najbardziej rozsądni wydają się Cassidy005 lub ja. Link do strony: http://pl.gothic.wikia.com. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 19:02, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) *Po 5 miesiącach urlopu powrócił. Sprawa zamknięta Diablo Wiki Jest tu sporo niepotrzebnych stron, które mógbym usunąć, gdybym miał uprawnienia administatora. Po za tym nie ma na stronie aktywnego biurokraty. W tym czasie postaram się jako zwykły użytkownik rozbudowywać stronę. Bardzo proszę o nadanie mi uprawnień biurokraty. Link do strony: http://pl.diablo.wikia.com. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 08:48, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) skórka Witam, słuchaj na mojej wiki (http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna) użyktownicy skarżą się na nową skórkę i chcieliby aby staff przywrócił monaco. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, czy istnieje taka możliwość aby przywrócić możliwość wybrania skórki monaco. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:12, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Tak w pierwszy dzień to odkryłem i zmieniłem trochę sobie oprawę wiki. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:23, gru 15, 2010 (UTC) Witam serdecznie Kiedyś na Bezsensopedii rozpocząłem wątek o zmianę nazwy z Bezsensopedia wiki na Bezsensopedia (tutaj jest archiwum odpowiedzi od Obywatela, który wówczas był jedynym aktywnym adminem projektu). Można by było zmienić nazwę? Bundy91 13:28, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) :Bardzo dziękuje. Bundy91 15:41, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Sprawa co do Wikii o historii Forum:Zbędne wikie o historii - Możesz zajrzeć i zająć się problemem? Bundy91 21:29, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, mógłbyś odpowiedzieć mi, co myślisz w tej kwestii? Bundy91 07:02, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Witam uprzejmie. Cóż, jestem biurokratą (i swoją drogą jedynym użytkownikiem) power rangers wiki i mam pytanie czy możnaby wikię usunąć? Powodów jest sporo i postaram się je po krótce przybliżyć: - tylko ja edytowałem wikię, a i tak już przestałem - wszystkie tam IP spamują i muszę anulowywać ich edycję - spodziewałem się większego odzewu obywateli, kiedy zauważyliby, że ktoś to edytuje, ale nic - wikia jest mała i słabo rozbudowana (choć chciałem ją rozbudować to nie wyszło) - ogólnie sytuacja jest tragiczna Ta sama sytuacji dotyczy machinima gothic wikia, którą sam założyłem, ale cóż mówi się trudno, tutaj są linki: http://pl.powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna http://pl.machinimagothic.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:WikiActivity chciałbym także spytać się, czy ten theme designerem mogę zedytować interfejs tak, by był przyblizony do Monaco? [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:58, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Naukowa wiki Witam serdecznie! Istnieje taka mała wikia o nauce, która chcę edytować nadal. Jednakże ze względu na nieaktywnego administratora nie jest tworzona. No i z tego powodu chciałbym otrzymać prawa administratora tej wikii. Jeśli można by było to także po proszę o zmianę nazwy projektu na Naukopedia i na zmianę adresu na www.naukopedia.wikia.com Bundy91 06:11, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Narutofanon wiki Witaj, mam do Ciebię prośbę mógłbyś zrobić ze mnie admina i biurokatę http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_Główna na tejże stronie, dzięki temu zareklamował bym, Naruto Wiki i Naruto Fanon wiki, z szablonami nie będzie problemu bo jak mówiłem wikie są do siebie dość podobne. A tak pozatym to na Naruto Wiki jest coraz więcej fanartów itp. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 19:30, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) : Spamer Na liście nowych wikii co jakiś czas pojawia się spamer, który wygłupia się poprzez wpisywanie głupot. Da się coś z tym zrobić? [[Użytkownik:Bundy91|Bundy91] 06:13, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) :Trudno. Bundy91 16:10, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) :PS. Zbedne wikie - temat zapomniany, można by było poinformować czy jest coś wykonywane (a jeśli tak, to jak przebiegają pracę) ? Bundy91 16:12, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) Filmopedia Witam! Mam trzy drobne prośby odnośnie Filmopedii (jestem tam administratorem i praktycznie jedynym edytorem). # Chciałbym zmienić adres strony z http://filmy.wikia.com na http://filmopedia.wikia.com (żeby było zgodne z nazwą) # Zauważyłem, że linki interwiki z innych stron kierują na stary adres (pl.movies.wikia.com). Niby wszystko działa poprawnie, ale czy można byłoby to poprawić (żeby było ładniej?) # Trzecia prośba jest dość nietypowa... Czy mógłbyś przyznać mi uprawnienia administratora (tylko admina, biurokraty nie chcę) na norweskiej filmopedii? Administrator tej strony jest nieaktywny od trzech lat, a mają tam straszny śmietnik. Poza tym chciałbym ustawić tam taką samą kolorystykę jak na naszej. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:24, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) * To jak, da się to zrobić? [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:27, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) * Ok, w takim razie niech zostanie stary adres. Dzięki za odpowiedź. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:01, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Nazwa wiki Proszę o zmianę nazwy wiki Armenia (http://pl.armenia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Armenia) na Wiki Armania - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Porządki Witaj. Można by było coś z tymi problemami zrobić? Inni staffowie nic nie pomogli, tylko z jednej strony odesłali do innej. Sorry, że z formatowaniem poszło kiepsko, ale ja chciałbym rozwiązać ten problem w miarę szybko. *http://pl.karolka.wikia.com/wiki/Karolina_Wiki - prywata *http://pl.xds.wikia.com/wiki/Gówno_Wiki - chyba wiadomo *http://pl.nonsopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nonsopedia_Wiki - praktycznie pusty klon Nonsensopedii *http://pl.wszechwiedza.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna - klon Wikipedii, artykuły flaming oraz chmura można by było wrzucić do naukowej (link będzie niżej) *http://pl.testdna.wikia.com/wiki/Testdna_Wiki - wystarczy fakt, iż w tytule jest test *http://pl.tajne.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna - test *http://pl.sciaga.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna - do integracji z Nonsą (a właściwie do usunięcia, bo tylko krótka definicja na stronie głównej w sposób humorystyczny, co to ściąga) *http://pl.astrofizyka.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna - puste Te można do Naukowej (w:c:pl.nauka): *http://pl.naukopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Naukopedia_Wiki *http://pl.chemia.wikia.com/wiki/Chemia_Wiki *http://nauka.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna *http://pl.kosmos.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmos_Wiki Klony projektów Wikipedii autorstwa Kinrepoka: *http://pl.geniuszopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Geniuszopedia_Wiki *http://pl.bigpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Bigpedia_Wiki - połowa treści łamie prawa autorstwie *http://pl.mozgopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna - połowa treści może łamać prawa autorskie Można by było z tym zrobić porządek? Bundy91 17:03, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) witaj. chciałabym adoptować wikię o Kuroshitsuji, http://pl.czarnylokaj.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Butler_Wiki . jest tu tylko jeden artykuł, i nikt tu nic nie robi. Interesuję się Czarnym Lokajem i zależy mi na rozwoju tej wikii. SnT 15:30, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) Nieaktywny biurokrata na Naukowej Na Naukowej znajduje się nieaktywny biurokrata (CesarzP). Aby odebrać mu uprawnienia, potrzeba mieć funkcję wyższe od biurokraty. Odbierzesz mu? Bundy91 07:06, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Biurokrata Naruto Wiki Otóż edytuję tą wikię regularnie i jestem też adminem. Zauważyłem, że od około 2 miesięcy biurokrata tejże wiki, Painrinnegan nie wykonał zbyt wielu wartościowych edycji. Mało tego: jego edycje głównie kręcą się wokół bawienia się swoim profilem. Gdy mu o tym pisałem, ten stwierdził, że od teraz będzie wykonywał tylko tego typu edycje, gdyż uważa, że nie ma sensu edytować, gdy nie ma normalnych użytkownik. Jednocześnie, gdy mu zagroziłem że podam go do odwołania stwierdził, że dzięki temu że zna Ciebie i Anoona6 nikt mu nigdy nie odbierze biurokraty. Rozumiem, że są pewne warunki do odwołania admina, ale nie widzę sensu, żeby ten człowiek dłużej miał tytuł biurokraty na wiki, gdyż od dawna nic nie zrobił wartościowego dla wiki. Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojego wniosku i jeśli do tego dojdzie, to także nadanie mi tytułu biurokraty, gdyż myślę, że mogę spokojnie kierować wikią, a i wikia wiele mi zawdzięcza, jeśli mogę użyć tego słowa by nie zabrzmiało to trochę arogancko. Dziękuje, pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:20, maj 9, 2011 (UTC) Cześć Chciałbym zostać administratorem Call of Duty Wiki , jednaj jest problem bo jestem jednym z jedynie dwóch regularnie aktywnych użytkowników tej wiki. Jest jakiś sposób na uzyskanie rangi admina? Staram się edytować i rozwijać tą Wikie ale moja aktualna ranga troche mnie ogranicza. Don Chris . Nieaktywany admin Mógłbym prosić o nadanie mi praw admina wikii o grze Stronghold (LINK)? Tamtejszy admin chyba nie ma już zamiaru kontynuować swego dzieła, gdyż dokonał jedynie 8 edycji i to jeszcze w lutym. Sawyer123 16:17, wrz 13, 2011 (UTC) Tytuł wiki Witaj, jestem adminem na Wiki Polski Hip-Hop i prosiłbym Cię o zmianę tytułu na "Polski Hip-Hop Wiki". Maciek...000 (dyskusja) 07:31, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Okej, dzięki, jeśli chodzi o adres to podyskutujemy z założycielem, jakby co to napiszę, aa, i przepraszam za tyle edycji twojej dyskusji, czasem mi się zdarzają pomyłki, choć staram się ich unikać ;) Maciek...000 (user talk) 13:17, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Witaj ponownie, zadecydowaliśmy, że zmiana adresu jest konieczna, więc proszę Cię o zmienienie go na: "polskihiphop.wikia.com". Maciek...000 (user talk) 13:16, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, a jeszcze mam jedno pytanie: jak długo ustawia się nowa favicona? Bo wgrałem wczoraj i na razie się nie pojawia. Maciek...000 (user talk) 13:31, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Hej czy przydzielił byś mi uprawnienia admina i biurokraty do scooby Doo Wiki?Ma nieaktywnego admina a ja mam 175 edycji.I jeżeli byś mi przydzielił zabierz wszystko użytkownikowi rafi862 (już kiedyś dał mi prawa a później odebrał tak poprostu).Link w moich ulubionych Wiki.sajensfikszon (dyskusja) 19:32, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Ale sovq nie wiedział, że on nie jest tam aktywny od stycznia 2011 roku.sajensfikszon (dyskusja) 14:45, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Proszę o usunięcie wikii lub zmianę administratora na jakąś chętną osobę: http://pl.guildwars2.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_2 Usujesz mi wikię? Oto ona: http://pl.fineaszferbodcinkiipiosenki.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywno%C5%9B%C4%87_na_wiki Usunięcie wiki Witam serdecznie. Stworzyłem Kings Bounty Wiki a dopiero potem sprawdziłem czy przypadkiem już taka nie istnieje. Okazało się że tak więc bardzo proszę o jej usunięcie. [LINK] Wiem że moje zachowanie najpierw-stworze-później-zobacze było co najmniej głupie. Przepraszam za taką sytuację. Witam! Istnieją dwie wiki na ten sam temat. Ta wikia ma zaledwie kilka artykułów. Druga wikia jest bardzo rozwinięta. Może należało by coś z tym zrobić. Pozdrawiam Witam! Istnieją dwie wiki na ten sam temat. Ta wikia ma zaledwie kilka artykułów. Druga wikia jest bardzo rozwinięta. Może należało by coś z tym zrobić. Pozdrawiam Kłopot z nickiem... Przepraszam,ale gdy zmieniałam nazwę użytkwonika i nie sprawdziłam jej dokładnie,okazało się,że ma błąd.Proszę chcę dostać szansę na zmienienie jej. She's Pony (dyskusja) 14:25, maj 28, 2013 (UTC)